


Gratitude

by thirstyaf_mari



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Heroes, fire emblem fates
Genre: Abusive Family, Angst, Comfort fic, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Self Esteem Issues, Self Insert, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyaf_mari/pseuds/thirstyaf_mari
Summary: Mari felt like Xander was really doing great these days and gives him a handmade gift. She didn’t expect such a romantic encounter





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically wish fulfillment. Feel free to join the server I usually reside in: https://discord.gg/BNJysuD

December was a wonderful time of the year. The holiday atmosphere was calming. Everyone had already set up Christmas decorations. Snow has fallen, giving the vibrant kingdom of Askr a softer scenery much like a painting.

 

Although, Askr was unfortunately already chilly even before the winter season. 

 

Mari shivered, holding the small box in her arms. She couldn’t tell if the warmth in her cheeks was from the cold or from how she was standing in front of fucking Xander, the very man that haunted her dreams. No, really. This dude has been in her dreams for like 3 nights. She just hoped that he would like her gift. 

 

“Mari?” He asked, making her snap out of it. 

 

She shook her head. 

 

“I— um, I noticed that you been really outdoing yourself lately, especially in the voting gauntlet. So, I decided to make a little something for you,” she said, struggling to look at him directly. 

 

“That’s very kind of you, but you didn’t have to,” the prince chuckled. “As Crown Prince of Nohr, it is my honor and duty to serve you to the best of my abilities.” 

 

She sighed, “There you go with the whole prince thing.” She felt more at ease, her shoulders relaxed. “I understand you can’t exactly escape that role but you don’t always have to act that way.” She held out the gift to him. 

 

Xander took the nicely wrapped gift into his hands and stared at it curiously. He opened it to find a necklace, leather string holding up a small gold coin with the sigil of Nohr neatly carved into it.

 

“Uh, it’s not really extravagant but I worked really hard on it,” Mari said, feeling her chest tighten in anxiety. “And I really wanted to express my gratitude but…” Her knuckles turning white from clenching them so hard. It was a miracle that she hasn’t forgotten how to breathe. However it seemed that she forgot how to speak instead. 

 

He looked down at it, running his thumb over the carving. His lips curled up and he gazed back at her now trembling form.

 

It was no secret to him that she loved him. He’d be a fucking idiot to not notice how she’d take care of him more than any other hero or how she’d often search for skills to teach him. And yet, she never actually expected him to return the feelings. He knew of how her past treated her, how she’d been conditioned. She didn’t believe she deserved any love. 

 

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, smiling. “Thank you, Mari,” he said, “I’ll cherish it forever.” 

 

Maybe she didn’t think she deserved love, but he knows that he loves her with all his heart. He was happy to shower her with that affection but at the same time he figured that she needed time to heal from her wounds. It wouldn’t be wise to come on too strongly. 

 

And yet… 

 

When he looked at her, his heart longed to hold her close, to be the reason she smiles and laughs. His mind went to the time she confessed her feelings to him. They were already evident to her at that time. However, there was more to how she felt. 

  
  


_ “Xander…” Her voice was almost inaudible, but he heard her, “Have you— Have you ever longed for something you couldn’t have?”  _

 

_ He looked down at her. “Well, for so long I was so fixated on getting my father back. I was convinced that if he won this war, he’d go back to the father I knew. I believed that it was for the good of Nohr. And yet, I ended up hurting my family and my people,” he answered.  _

 

_ Mari nodded, gazing back at him with her chocolate brown eyes. Looking so deep into them, he could feel such a chronic depression. It was as if she always lived like she did, having to be stuck with people that couldn’t take care of her.  _

 

_ “May I ask you a question as well?” He asked her.  _

 

_ She just nodded, tilting her head in question.  _

 

_ “If I may be so bold, I think by now both of us can acknowledge that we have feelings for each other,” Xander said, “And yet, you never seemed to want anything more than this. Why is that?”  _

 

_ She pursed her lips, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She broke her gaze and stared into the ground. “I— Nohr deserves better,” she muttered, “You deserve better, Xander. I’m a lost cause. Nohr should have a queen that can take care of them, and you need a wife that will support you. I can’t even take care of myself, how do you expect me to lead a nation?”  _

  
  


“Xander?” 

 

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts. 

 

“Ah, my apologies. I just remembered something,” he replied. 

 

She looked at him in question, “Hm?”

 

“Well, it’s about what you told me that day.” 

 

“O-Oh…” She recognised what he meant. The way his eyes gleamed when he gazed at her after telling him was difficult to describe. 

 

“You said that Nohr deserves a better queen and that I deserved a good wife,” he repeated her words, recalling how pained she felt when she said that. “Yet, you’ve proven multiple times that you can fulfill all those things and more. You’ve lead Askr to victory countless times as the tactician. Even outside of battle, you’ve been so kind to everyone. You’ve built the playground for the children and read them all stories from your world every night. You’ve taken care of me very well ever since I became your unit, and you never ask for anything in return.” 

 

He took her hand in his. Even after so many years in this world, despite the war going on, her hands remained smooth and soft to the touch. 

 

“I love you, Mari,” he kissed her hand tenderly. He gazed once more onto her hopeful and curious eyes. 

 

“We’ve both been scarred by our pasts, and we’ve been trying to heal from it. Perhaps it will take years or decades to heal, but I will be glad to be by your side every step of the way.” 


End file.
